


The North Wind

by kaminarikyouka



Series: Adventures of Treasure Hunter Choi Yeonjun [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adventurer Choi Soobin, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Game Adaptation, Humor, King's Guard Choi Beomgyu, King's Guard Huening Kai, King's Guard Kang Taehyun, M/M, Manipulative Choi Beomgyu, Min Yoongi | Suga & Min Yoonji Are Siblings, Minor Character Death, Prince Choi Beomgyu, Prince Choi Soobin, Prince Huening Kai, Prince Kang Taehyun, Protective Kang Taehyun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Treasure Hunter Choi Yeonjun, book 2!, i'm now at book two and i still don't know how to tag help--, that's just his facade aye--
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminarikyouka/pseuds/kaminarikyouka
Summary: Yeonjun was caught in a pinch--a deadly attack from the King has sent him near death. Thankfully, the familial bonds he made in the past will bring him back.With Soobin and Blaze missing, and as new enemies started to appear, Treasure Hunter Yeonjun will face hardships more than he had faced in the past.Dangerous creatures, traitors, rebellious plots... Nothing will stop him from coming back. The sleeping dragon has now woken up.The end was just the beginning.(sequel to 'Of Dragons and Treasure Hunters'! if you haven't read book 1 yet, i encourage you to read that one first before reading this book!)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Choi Beomgyu, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Adventures of Treasure Hunter Choi Yeonjun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999108
Comments: 25
Kudos: 43





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> waaaaaa i'm finally happy to write part 2! i hope everyone enjoys this!

_14 years ago..._

"Yeonjun-ah, don't walk too far!" The voice of a very worried woman reverberated over the field. 

The blazing midday sun shone over the farmers, illuminating the sweat that drips down their faces. Amidst the very hot weather, there's the cold north wind that soothes each of their tiredness. The woman wiped her wet forehead with the back of her palm. Perhaps it was a mistake to bring her child with her to work? As a kid, Yeonjun was naturally energetic and adventurous.

The small Yeonjun giggled at her mother. "Don't worry, I won't!" He reassured his mother with a toothy smile as he wanders off the fields into the forest nearby. The kid hopped for a few steps. He always liked it whenever his mother brings him with her. He could play in the forest, talk to animals, and bring some souvenirs for his younger sister! 

He gasped. _That's right, souvenirs!_ With a newfound goal, Yeonjun broke off into a sprint, running through the thick foliage, his fluffy blonde hair bouncing in every step. As he was so focused on finding a perfect gift for his sibling, he had completely forgotten about his mother's orders to not stray too far.

But soon, it turns out to be the best decision he's ever made (and the worst).

♪♪

"Wow!" Blue orbs sparkled at the sight of the extremely beautiful flowers he found inside the forest. They were white roses, clustered together, like he and his family. With a shaking hand, he grabbed the whole bunch. "Ow..." He winced, feeling the thorns of the pretty flowers. But it doesn't matter, he'll just remove it so that his sister won't get hurt by the roses!

He took a step back and turned around, ready to go home, only to be faced with a dilemma. He doesn't know where to go. His eyes blinked, suddenly realizing his mother's warning.

_"Don't walk too far!"_

He gulped. Oh no, his mother would surely scold him for wandering off without her permission, that's if he can get home. His heartbeat slowly began to quicken in his panic. Trying to remember where his path was, he spent time wandering inside the forest, without a specific direction. And of course, Yeonjun is still a kid. Whenever a kid faces a problem in which they don't know the solution, they cry.

After an hour of seeing trees, he cried. Loudly. Tears cascade down his chubby cheeks, hands clenched into fists. He almost destroyed the roses in his hold, if not for a stranger to call him. "Hey!"

Yeonjun sniffled and looked behind him. A man walked between trees, hearing the kid's cries. He approached Yeonjun and placed his hand on his small shoulders. "What's wrong?"

The kid wiped his tears: perhaps this man knew where to go! "D-Do you know a village around here, mister?" He asked, his sadness turning into hope. He leaned on his toes, becoming excited at the idea that this man would know where his village is.

"A village...?" The man hummed and thought. After a while, he nodded and pointed to the east. "I saw a village down there. But be careful on your travel, you won't know what might hit you." He told the eager child.

Yeonjun saluted in respect. "Thank you, kind sir!" He bowed deeply, turning to leave towards the direction the man pointed to. But before he could take another step, a thought suddenly struck to his mind. He slowly looked at the man again, and shyly gave him one of the white roses. "As a gift!" He gave the man a toothy smile, and sprinted towards east.

Looking at the sky, he saw the afternoon sun slowly turn into that comfortable bright moon he and his sister always look at during nights. With an enthusiastic smile, he ran faster towards the village. Lights from the place can be seen from through the thick forest. He can hear noises from the excited chatter of the villagers, which always happens during nighttime. He can even see the smoke that comes from their chimneys, when they cook a delicious food! With a toothy grin, he excitedly pushed past the cluster of trees, excited to see the village he lived and grew in--

Only to see it lit up in flames.

Yeonjun abruptly stopped. He took a step back. This was not his village. His village was not--his village wasn't like this! Wrecked, destroyed, and almost burnt to ashes. He felt dread grow within his chest as he realized that everything he saw from the forest--

That wasn't the lights the villagers always place outside their porch. No, it was the columns of flames, sweeping everything in its path.

The smoke weren't from chimneys--they were from the fire.

And with a choke, he comes to the final realization. The noises were indeed from the villagers--but they're not excited. Instead, everyone who hears their noise can feel the fear, the helplessness, the despair hidden inside. They were begging to be saved.

His eyes widened. _Mother!_ And there he goes, running inside the burning village, forgetting what the man warned him.

Liquid started to pool from his eyes. _Where is his mother? Is she okay? What about his sister?_ All of these questions plagued his mind, but he was too focused on looking for his family.

After minutes of dashing through the burnt houses, he skidded to a stop. He found the same bright color of his home--but it was now faded due to the fire. He slowly walked closer to it, carefully walking towards the wooden entrance. He shakily held his hand to the knob--and opened it in a flash.

They're not here.

The flames are beginning to lick his skin, so he quickly closed the door and sprinted far from the fire as fast as he can while rubbing his arm. He looked left and right. If they're not inside the house, then where are they?

Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream broke through the uncomfortable silence that surrounded the village. With wide eyes, he dashed towards the source of the sound. The voice, it's his mother! It's her, he knew it!

He almost tripped, but he didn't care. All he thought about was to find his family. Turning another corner, he skidded to a stop--and found his mother surrounded by a pool of blood.

"M-Mother...?" He squeaked, slowly approaching the motionless body of his mother. He kneeld down next to her and turned her around. He saw the most horrifying thing--his mother's face frozen at a mid-scream, tears flowing from her blue orbs, red liquid spurting out from the wound on her neck.

He pushed the body back and fell on his butt. He could feel his mother's eyes staring at him-- _Why was she staring at him?_. He continued to move back, dragging his whole body far away as possible. But before he could get up and run away, he bumped into another body. With a shaking form, Yeonjun slowly turned to look behind him. 

"Y-Yeonhee...?" His voice began to crack. His sister, his beloved sister, was burnt into charred pieces. He could almost mistake her for someone else, if not for the white ribbon on her head. His breathing began to quicken. He gripped the flowers tigther-- _he's still holding it_ \--and cried.

A hand patted Yeonjun's shoulder. He sniffled and looked up. It was the man from earlier--he kept on patting his back. "It's okay. Let it all out." The man's soothing voice brought Yeonjun back to tears and hugged the stranger.

The stranger was surprised from the sudden action, but not long after, he patted the boy back, ruffling Yeonjun's hair. He gave him the rose that Yeonjun gave to him earlier and motioned to the dead bodies of his family. With a hiccup, Yeonjun broke off from the hug and took the rose from his open palms to place it on the dead bodies of his mother and sister.

The man sighed and walked closer to the kid. He patted his head, knowing the feeling of losing someone very important.

Yeonjun knew that talking to strangers is bad, but somehow, he feels safe within the man's reach.

And it changed their lives forever.

♪♪

_Present..._

Blue birds flew through the chill air. One of the them perched on a man's shoulder, who was peacefully walking on the bridge connecting North von Frosty to the country where his destination was: Brunn.

He ruffled his grey hair and continued to walk towards Brunn, the soft breeze of north winds pushing him inside.

_It's time to find that runt._

**_START OF BOOK 2: THE NORTH WIND_ **


	2. familial bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeonjun and soobin are so different, yet they wanted the same thing: revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!

**_SECTION 1: VAGABOND'S STAR_ **

_8 years ago..._

"Right here!" Byung-hoon called out to the blond kid in front of him. They were currently sparring in front of a tall tree. Metals clanging against each other can be heard as the kid grinned and fought against his mentor. "You're getting good!"

Yeonjun beamed at the praise. Of course, he's getting better at this, he practiced every single day in the fields. Unbeknownst to the 13-year-old boy, Byung-hoon saw his training every day and is proud of him.

The two sparred under the request of the kid, he wanted to see how much had he improved over the two years he spent training under him. And of course, Byung-hoon obliged to his student's request. He always does.

But even after training for two years, there are still some improvements the kid needs to do. Like... "78th lesson, don't let your guard down!" His mentor told him and sent the kid a jab on his side. Yeonjun tripped on a rock nearby and sprawled to the grass.

"Unfair!" The blond whined and stood up, dusting his pants. 

Byung-hoon grinned and placed the kid's head in a headlock, which Yeonjun immediately retaliated with a shout. After a few seconds, he released the kid and patted his blond hair. "All's fair in love and war." He jokingly told the kid. Yeonjun pouted and sat on the bottom of the tree as Byung-hoon grabbed his water bottle that stood nearby. His mentor gave him a glance and sat beside the kid, casually holding the water bottle in one hand. "Remember that time we got chased by a golem?" 

Yeonjun's face scrunched at the memory. He was just 9-years-old that time, and since he was a kid, he was surprised to see a golem attacking their house out of nowhere. He was still in the dark about the world, luckily, Byung-hoon's a good teacher. He thought him about the ways he needed to adapt to be able to live by himself. 

His mentor barked a laugh at the grim expression on the kid's face. It wasn't because they were attacked by a golem, it was because Yeonjun's the one who had to grab their belongings (it was heavy). Byung-hoon nudged the kid's shoulder. After a staring contest between the adult and the kid, the two burst into laughter, realizing how funny it was to be chased by a golem.

"The reason why I told you that," His mentor told him. "Was to let you know that life isn't always fair. I mean, we didn't do anything unlawful in our whole lives, yet we're still the ones who get shafted by fate, you get what I'm talking about?" Yeonjun's laughing face turned into a solemn one, remembering what happened to his mother and sister. 

The kid stared at the lone grass on the ground, picking it between his fingers. The reason why he started training was to avenge his family's death. Byung-hoon told him that the Red Skull was the reason why the village burned to ashes, and why his family is dead. He thought that if they were able to destroy a whole village, then they're super strong, and he had to get strong to be able to defeat them.

But Byung-hoon was against it. He said he only taught Yeonjun sword skills because Yeonjun would need it for survival, not for something as malicious as revenge.

That's why that night, he decided to leave Byung-hoon while he's sleeping, and avenge his family without his mentor ever hampering his plans. He brought his mento's sword with him, as a remembrance. What he didn't know is that his mentor knew that he was going to leave.

Byung-hoon stared out in the distance outside the hut he lived in, watching as the kid ran away with his sword. He sighed and went back inside the hut. If Yeonjun wants to leave, then so be it.

He wasn't the kid's father anyway.

♪♪

_Present..._

"... Where am I?" A black-haired teen woke up after sun rays hit his face. He glanced around, feeling nostalgic as he realized he was in a prison again. _Why am I always in a prison?_ He patted his head, finding out that there were bandages wrapped around his head. He sighed and sat down at the corner of the prison, closing his eyes for a moment of peace.

Before he could even have time to relax, the dungeon doors slammed open which made him jump. He stood up from the corner and approached his cell doors, his crystal blue eyes meeting red ones. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the visitor. "Are you awake? Let's start the investigation." The visitor told the teen.

"You..." Soobin's mouth curled into a snarl. "Why are you here!" He shouted, registering the features of this visitor.

"There is no time to spend on useless conversations." The person in front of him calmly replied, ignoring Soobin's outbursts. "Let's get straight to the point. tell me why you fought against Yoongi."

Soobin didn't answer the question, and instead clenched his fists. "Where are my friends?" He gritted out.

The visitor chuckled. "Are you really asking about that in your situation right now?" Soobin's glare deepened. "Treasure hunters and King's Guards... There's no connection there."

"I asked you where they were," Soobin growled. He had no time for this person's ramblings.

The person in front of him hummed. "If that's going to get you to talk, okay." They snapped their fingers, signaling a guard to bring them something to sit on. After a chair was brought in, they started recounting the events that happened. "Hunter named Yeonjun is seriously injured and is being treated. Taehyun escaped with the help of a winged man, possibly a griffin. As he is the prince of Saint West, we think it's Dongwoo, the fifth general. Are you satisfied?"

Soobin exhaled. "... I see."

"Then I will ask again." The visitor's eyes hardened. "Tell us what's your purpose."

"Is that all you want to know?" Soobin's tone indicates that he wanted to tell them something. The way his fists clenched even harder, it signifies that he wants to tell them something that he wants to know.

"What do you mean?" They cocked their head at the statement.

"Just as I said it, is that all you want to know from me?" Soobin's voice has increased in volume. "Aren't you curious about the son you left behind, who stabbed you and ran away, Mother?!"

The calm red eyes of Yoonji stared at Soobin like what he just said didn't matter to her in any way. "Looks like you're still confused." She shook her head and stood up from the chair she's sitting on. "Interrogation will continue later." She walked away from her son's cell.

"Coward!" Soobin screamed at her receding back. He gripped the metal bars in front of him. He needed something that he could release his anger on. "Running away again?! And you...!" Tears filled his eyes as he remembered why he lusted for revenge. It was his mother's fault why his father and younger sister died. She left them to die, because of her own greed.

"... I'll say it again." The sharp tone of his mother's voice cut through the thick tension like a knife. "That's all I want to know for now." Yoonji left the dungeons, leaving her son alone in his cell, swallowed in his memories of pain and sorrow.

"... Heartless coward," Soobin mumbled in between tears. "I'll make you regret it!" He declared with such intensity in his eyes.

He failed at his first attempt in assassinating his mother. He'll make sure he doesn't fail the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoonji is soobin's mother, the one he wanted to get revenge on!!
> 
> and of course, because of this revelation, I'm sure all of you had figured out that soobin is beomgyu's cousin.
> 
> haha, are you surprised by soobin's family? turns out he's a part of the north von frosty family after all!
> 
> thank you for reading this chapter!


	3. beginning of the search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or rather, the end, since he got his answer real quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, ch 3 speeding through!

Laughter erupted inside a dingy bar where Byung-hoon currently was in. Drinks are served here and there, countless people are drowned in music, fun, and alcohol. Byung-hoon included. Of course, he knew that his objective in Brunn was to look for his no-good student, first and foremost, but he couldn't just control himself when seeing drinks and alcohol. Bars, in general.

"Come on, let's just have a drink," He suggested over to a stern-faced woman sitting next to him near the bar counter. This woman looked too serious to be in a bar, so why not invite her to a drink? The woman rolled her eyes and abruptly left the barstool she's sitting on, leaving the man alone. Byung-hoon huffed to himself. "Was I too fast? Was it a mistake to recommend a drink at this time of day?" He shook his head. Perhaps it was a signal to tell him that he needed to look for his student immediately.

With a groan, the old man went out of the bar grudgingly, yawning in tiredness. He began walking down the street, awkwardly checking out the booths here and there, while hiding the fact that he actually doesn't know where to start looking. _Scratch that, I think I know._ He thought as he caught sight of a crowd around a poster. He walked closer to the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of what's happening.

In the middle of the crowd, there were two soldiers with a full-faced mask, one of them holding a poster high up in the air. "If anyone knows who this man is, please tell us." The soldier said with a deep-toned voice. "We ask for your cooperation."

The crowd started whispering to each other, gossiping about the poster. Byung-hoon even heard one of them commented about how the man in the poster looks 'scary'. "Who the hell is he?" A woman asked the soldiers.

"This man," the other soldier replied. "Is a criminal caught trying to sneak across the border." More whispering erupted in the crowd, incredulous yet amazed at the same time at how this man just did the impossible.

Byung-hoon rolled his eyes. "Why did this guy get caught doing something so stupid..." He muttered to himself and inched forward, wanting to see who's the man on the poster is because he likes gossips. But as soon as his eyes managed to see the full picture, he stopped in his tracks. Because the face printed on the poster was the same person he's been looking for so long. Same blond hair, same feline-like blue eyes.

Without warning, he marched towards the front and ripped the poster from the soldier's hands. "Hey! What are you doing--"

"Where is this man?" Byung-hoon pointed towards the poster, his tone leaving no room for complaints.

"Do you know him?" The other soldier questioned. The crowd behind them stared at Byung-hoon whilst whispering to each other. With a signal from one of the soldiers, the crowd quickly dissipated, leaving the hunter and the two soldiers alone.

"Of course, I know him very well, can't forget this face." Byung-hoon chuckled. The two soldiers looked at each other, seemingly having a conversation in their minds.

After a while, one of them nodded at Byung-hoon. "We will need to hear more in detail. Follow us." The two soldiers gestured for him to walk after them, yet soon stopped in their tracks when they realized that the hunter was not following them. 

"There's no need for that. Take me to where he is." The hunter grunted at the two soldiers, jabbing the poster back at them.

One of the soldiers stared at Byung-hoon. He looked familiar to them, but they don't know where did they see his face. "We can't allow that. You might be his accomplice." They were calm in replying to Byung-hoon, but everyone could feel the threat beneath their voice.

"Me? Accomplice? Don't make me laugh." The hunter scoffed, crossing his arms as he stared down at the two soldiers. It's a good thing that he is slightly taller than these two, height really does wonders in intimidating people. "Just take me to him. I'll tell you all you want to hear."

However, the soldiers don't look fazed by the intimidating stance the hunter took. Rather, they translated it as a threat. "... You look suspicious, sir." One of them gritted out. "For that, we'll place you under arrest."

Byung-hoon narrowed his eyes. _Arresting me?_ He shrugged. "Sure, getting arrested is part of a daily routine for me. Go one, do it." He challenged, yet none of the soldiers stepped forward to arrest him, because they now managed to put a name to the face. 

"Mane-like hair... and that giant sword on his back!" One of the soldiers took a step back. Even though the soldiers' faces were very well-hidden, the hunter could feel their surprise.

Byung-hoon laughed and swung an arm around one of them in a headlock. They struggled under his hold. "Did the rumors about me spread all the way to Brunn?" He asked good-naturedly, traces of the intimidating figure he portrayed earlier gone in mere seconds.

"Byung-hoon! Treasure Hunter Byung-hoon!" The soldier in his grip spoke rather rapidly. After that, the hunter released him, making the soldier rub his neck in pain. "You're the maniac who would even attack the king if you didn't get what you want--"

Byung-hoon choked on air. _Of all the rumors that were known about him, why did it have to be that?_

The other soldier bowed in deep respect. "Please, pardon us. We didn't recognize you at first." He jabbed the coughing one in the stomach which caused him to cough even more.

"Just tell me where he is." The hunter cut to the chase. He didn't need any of their crazy antics. He wanted to see his student, _now_.

"He's not far from here." The soldier dragged the other with him, gesturing the hunter to follow them. "We'll guide you to him, Sir Byung-hoon."

Treasure Hunter Byung-hoon followed with a sigh. _The things I do for you, kid._


	4. dad instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he wasn't going to let his student die just like this.

"You have come to a great place, Sir Byung-hoon. Brunn doesn't have much contact with outsiders outside the tribe." A soldier spoke offhandedly to him while leading him down a hallway inside a dojo.

Byung-hoon hummed in understanding. He was marveling at the sight of the structures in Brunn: it appears that they have kept their traditional customs in regards to buildings. "I have a lot of faces I remember because of my job as a treasure hunter."

The soldier chuckled. "We didn't expect the famous Treasure Hunter Byung-hoon would help." He cleared his throat and continued to lead the man down the deserted hallway. "The adviser will be very pleased."

 _Adviser?_ "Glad I can help." Byung-hoon averted his gaze towards a guarded room in front of them. "So, where is he now?"

The soldier stopped in front of the room, and Byung-hoon did as well. "He's right in here, Sir. Please check his face first."

The hunter laughed and accepted the soldier's offer to open the door for him. "That's what I was hoping for. You don't know how hard it was to see this face again." The soldier gestured to the guards to let them pass, and so they did. The wooden doors slid apart, revealing a man laying on a bed. "Well, let's see if it's the same face as I remember!"

The soldier led him inside the room, accompanying him while Byung-hoon walked towards the bed. "Yeonjun, you brat! I knew I'd find you sooner or later--" He stopped in his tracks, the teasing grin on his face disappearing as quickly as he stopped.

The soldier stopped too, giving the hunter a look for his sudden reaction. "He's unconscious, are you able to identify this prisoner?" Byung-hoon barely heard the question, as he was still staring at Yeonjun, horrified at his appearance. This wasn't the Yeonjun he expected to see. 

Yeonjun was covered in black and blue bruises. His shirt was gone, replaced by haphazardly placed bandages that barely covered the large wound on his stomach. His soft hands were colored black as if it were burned. The veins on both of his arms revealed black-like branches, the ink disappearing at the shoulder. 

Byung-hoon had to keep his anger at bay at seeing the state of his student. "He's barely alive. His lips are blue, and he's bruised all over. You didn't treat him?" He asked the soldier who stood stiffly behind the man.

However, instead of feeling scared, the soldier remained calm, as if this was a normal occurrence. "There was an order to provide a minimal amount of care." He replied calmly.

Byung-hoon massaged his temples, feeling a migraine coming. "I'll tell you anything about this guy." He told the soldier, referring to the unconscious kid on the bed. "Favorite food, or the age he wet his bed. So start the treatment right now." He gritted out. There was no way that he'll let his student die after he came all this way.

"It's impossible." The soldier shook his head. "We'll send a message to the General instead, so please wait a moment." He turned to leave, but the hunter gripped his arm tightly.

"Even after seeing this?!" Byung-hoon yelled, pointing towards the unconscious form of Yeonjun. The soldier merely looked at him as if he were a speck of dust that decided to fall on his food. The hunter sighed and removed his grip. "That's it. I'll take care of it myself. I will have him cured, you can do whatever you want with him then."

Even behind the mask, the hunter could see the sudden widening of the soldier's eyes.

♪♪

_Boom!_

The guards flinched at the sudden explosion and were surprised to see the soldier who entered earlier was thrown back at a large force, making the soldier hit the back end of the hallway.

They stared at the splintered door, and in front of the doorway, there stood a large man, holding an unconscious body on his shoulder. 

The guards whistled in alarm, and as a result, four soldiers entered the dojo, swords out, ready to fight the treasure hunter. However, Byung-hoon wasn't a treasure hunter for nothing.

A soldier dashed forward and swung his sword towards his large form, but the hunter was able to evade it and used his free hand (the one that wasn't holding Yeonjun) to punch the soldier in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

As soon as he stood up, another one attacked him, sword ready to injure. The hunter grinned and sent punches towards the soldier's torso. The other two attacked him as well, yet he deflected each of their attempts with a jab on the head and a kick on the stomach, all while holding his student.

Byung-hoon grinned and dusted off dirt from his student's pants as he leisurely walked between the soldiers who groaned in pain. This hunter was not a force to be reckoned with.

Before the hunter left, he told the soldier from earlier a message. "Tell that boss of yours. If my _student_ was dead, you wouldn't be safe either."

"Please calm down." The soldier drew in raggedy breaths. "We never thought of killing a prisoner."

"It would be nice to keep hoping that." Byung-hoon clicked his tongue in irritation and held Yeonjun even closer. "I don't know what will happen to me the moment my student dies. So get lost!" He ended with a shout, the soldier scrambling out of the dojo at his words.

The hunter sighed and walked out of the dojo as well. "Damn it. Things are bothering me lately. It's all a very big mess." He sighed and looked at his student fondly. "Isn't that right? Foolish brat."


	5. the mentor and the student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... For real?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, new update!

Byung-hoon doesn't really care if the soldiers caught him. There's no way out of this country aside from the one where guards are situated, so instead of running around, he was casually strolling the empty streets, looking for a place to sit on and take a moment of rest. Then, he would continue his goal.

The hunter sighed and sat on a bench nearby, plopping unceremoniously to the wooden object. He laid Yeonjun on another bench beside him, making sure that the kid is comfortable with his position as to not aggravate any of the kid's wounds. Byung-hoon massaged the bridge of his nose. "Look at you. You're all messed up." He told the kid. He wasn't sure if Yeonjun would be able to hear him even in his sleep.

Yet, he continued to talk to the sleeping male. "Do you remember when I first saw you? You were lost in the woods at that time. It was so funny." He let out a chuckle and leaned on the bench, staring at the cloudless blue sky. "Do you remember what you gave me when I met you?"

There was no response from the blond male. He wasn't really expecting an answer anyway. "You gave me a flower. A _flower_. I was expecting along the lines of money, but flowers are cool too, I guess." Byung-hoon let out a cackle, reminiscing the memories. "You have such an innocent and eager personality, that's why I made you my student. I fed you and raised you to be a treasure hunter. There's no one like me in the world, don't you think?"

He directed the question towards Yeonjun, waiting for an answer. But instead of a snort or a snarky retort (the ones he always received), he was met with a deafening silence that told him _'he's still unconscious'_. "But instead of repaying me, you stole my sword and ran away." He always knew it would come to that part. Like with birds, the kid leaves the adult to start his own adventure. 

"The bottom line is that you're a very ungrateful guy." Byung-hoon clicked his tongue and stood up in front of Yeonjun, arms crossed. He glared at the serene look of sleep on the kid's face. "Not only did you leave your teacher, but you also stole my things." He stressed the sentence, glare deepening. "If you have any excuses, now is your last chance. Who knows? Maybe I'll change my mind?"

If there's anyone who could see him right now, they would look at him in confusion at seeing him talk to an asleep person. Byung-hoon furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed. "... See, you're not cool at all. That hasn't changed a bit." Still no response from the kid. He's really testing his patience huh? The hunter cracked his knuckles. 

"Then I'll do as I please," In a swift motion, the hunter gracefully pulled the large sword on his back, and pointed it at Yeonjun, the tip of the sword poised on the neck. Of course, Yeonjun didn't move an inch, yet the hunter was expecting that. Byung-hoon pointed the sword closer to Yeonjun's neck. "If you wake up now, I'll let everything go."

The hunter took a deep breath. "One," He started counting. Yeonjun remained still, not even an inch.

Byung-hoon narrowed his eyes. "Two." He raised the volume of his voice. He knew what Yeonjun would do in this situation.

A few seconds later, a raspy voice cut through the thick atmosphere. "... For real?" Byung-hoon didn't reply, his gaze locked with Yeonjun's. As he expected, Yeonjun was just pretending to be asleep. How did he know? Teacher instincts. "I said, are you for real?" Yeonjun repeated, tone laced with irritation. He was having a good sleep, his tired blue eyes glaring straight at his mentor.

"Yes, you brat." The hunter moved the sword away from the student's neck and placed it back onto its sheath. Byung-hoon grinned as Yeonjun rolled his eyes and muttered curses under his breath. "I think you should be prepared to write down anything that will happen from now on in your diary." Yeonjun increased the intensity of his glare at his teacher's attempt to joke.

Before the blond could retort, a horde of soldiers had seen them and are now running towards them at full speed. "That's him!" A soldier pointed at Byung-hoon. The male raised an eyebrow and saw another person with the soldiers, who don't look like one of them. Unlike the soldiers, who wore similar uniforms with full-face masks and hats, this man wore a mask that only covered his mouth. And based on his stance and the way the others are following him, it's safe to say that he's a respected person.

"... He certainly isn't an easy opponent, but there are many ways to handle him." The man told his soldiers as they were nearing Byung-hoon and his student. The hunter clicked his tongue and kept his student behind him, shielding him from the view of the new arrival. "You get the prisoner behind him, I'll get the hunter." The soldiers saluted and surrounded Byung-hoon and Yeonjun, the latter only raising an eyebrow.

Without a time to waste, the man and Byung-hoon exchanged attacks: the former's sword clanging and clashing against the latter. The man, although fighting against a hunter, wasn't inexperienced. He unleashed blows that were enough to destroy a whole fleet of invaders. Byung-hoon wasn't holding back himself. The man narrowed his eyes and locked swords with the hunter. "You're quite skilled," he praised. Another swing of the sword. "But things aren't looking too good for you."

As soon as the man bit out those words, Yeonjun's wounds flared up. The blond bit his lip in order to ease some of the pain. It was not looking good for Yeonjun. With the soldiers waiting for him to move to capture him, add the factor that he can't even move _at all_ , was enough to induce panic, and that panic caused the pain to increase. "My... wounds..." He rasped out.

Byung-hoon cursed. He sent an attack to the man and kicked him on his torso. With a powerful swing, the force from his kick sent the man a distance away from them. He grabbed Yeonjun's aching body and slung him on his shoulder, dashing away for a quick retreat. "Hold on tight, kid! We'll get out of here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our dear Yeonjun was awake all this time!!
> 
> i wonder what would happen in the next chapter? hmmm...
> 
> tysm for reading, hope you guys stay safe~


	6. the missing piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he treated him like a real son.

Byung-hoon sprinted as fast as he can, away from the soldiers and the man who were trying to capture them. It was hard to fight them all by himself while making sure that they wouldn't get ahold of Yeonjun. He smiled in victory as an unoccupied house came into view. With adrenaline coursing through his thick veins, he kicked the door open and went into the kitchen part, near the back door for an easy escape once the soldiers caught up to them. He only needed to rest for a bit.

He placed Yeonjun on a wooden chair and stood near the entrance of the kitchen. Even though he's exhausted and tired from all this running, he still needs to keep watch.

Yeonjun pursed his lips at the man's behavior. He still feels pain in his arms, but it had lessened to a smaller extent, so he could manage it a bit. He sighed. "... Damn it." He didn't want the old man to keep doing things like this.

Byung-hoon heard the curse that left Yeonjun's lips. "What?" He asked, not even bothering to look at him. His gaze moving from left to right, staring at the door in case of enemies.

"I'm the target," The blond told the old man and blew his bangs away from his eyes. He can't even fix his own hair. "If you run away, they won't follow you." He added, basically telling his teacher to just leave him to save himself. "You always say it before. 'Prioritize survival above all else.'"

Byung-hoon gritted his teeth. Really? After all the things he did for him, he's just going to tell him that? No way in hell. The old man forced a laugh from his mouth and gave Yeonjun a smile. "Did you ever see a parent abandon their child and run away?"

Yeonjun's eyes widened as he heard the words that left his mentor's mouth. After all the years he spent training under Byung-hoon, he still cares for his student. Even when Yeonjun stole his sword and left him to make his own adventure, he never stopped supporting him. All his life, he thought that he will live and die with only his mother and his younger sister with him. Questions spurned within him when he was a kid, 'where is his father', 'why isn't he here'... All these questions were answered with a sad smile from his mother and a gentle kiss on his forehead. He never asked since. He didn't know the feeling of having a father.

But now, he realized, that when he lost a mother and a sister, fate decided to be lenient with him and gave him a father. A father that taught him survival skills, a father that cared for him and supported him in his achievements. Even though Byung-hoon and he weren't related, he treated him like a real son. 

The blond could feel his eyes misting, still can't reply because of his shock, and the little bout of happiness that was brought to him by a simple sentence that his teacher said. Byung-hoon grinned and ruffled the kid's hair, messing it even more. "That's what mentors are, even though we aren't that close. So stay put, we'll get out of here soon."

Yeonjun chuckled through the tears. "... Well, let's see what this great 'mentor' can do..." He replied, his eyes drooping. He looked around, his surroundings becoming hazy. "... To be honest... I was at my lim--" His eyes closed completely, head lulling forward. He was tired, he wanted to sleep for a little bit.

Byung-hoon released a sigh and looked out the door. "Alright. I'll wake you up once we're done." He gave his kid a look. The door he was watching earlier creaked open, the man he fought against standing at the door. "... You heard that right? We haven't spent quality time in a while. I would appreciate your support." The hunter told the man, who entered through the door.

"Is that why you started this disturbance? It's hard to understand." The man replied curtly, raising an eyebrow at Byung-hoon's words.

The hunter didn't reply and chose to stare at the man, challenging him in a battle of patience. It caught the man off guard, because the next thing he knew, Byung-hoon was scampering out the back door, his student placed on his shoulder. The man narrowed his eyes as soon as the soldiers caught up with him. They all stayed behind him, waiting for the next order. "Aim for the injured. He won't be able to attack back."

The soldier at the lead bowed in respect. "Yes, sir! Everyone, aim for the injured!" The soldiers let out simultaneous shouts of agreement and dashed through the back door, after the hunter and his student.

The way out of the back door led to another empty street. Byung-hoon took deep breaths, his teeth gnashing in anger at seeing the soldiers follow after him. _'Yeonjun will be dead if I don't do anything about his wounds quickly...'_ He cursed. Now he had to escape them and heal his student. Why is he in this mess again?

Because of his age (he's in retirement) and the weight of his student, the soldiers were able to catch up to him. They surrounded the hunter, swords out, ready to subdue. Byung-hoon couldn't go on anymore. But no worries, if he couldn't stop them in a peaceful way, then he's going to do it in a violent way. He's was too lenient in fighting them earlier, but not now. He gently laid Yeonjun on the ground behind him and placed his hand on the handle of his sword. Things are going to get messy.

"Halt!" A voice cut through the tension like a thick knife. Everyone swiveled to the source of it: a woman dressed in black leather gear, with the man Byung-hoon fought earlier trailing behind her. Her thick brown tresses waved left and right as she walked through the throng of soldiers, ruby-red eyes glaring with assertiveness. Peeking at her waist, Byung-hoon could see a katana sheathed beside her. "All of you, sheath your weapons!"

The soldiers quickly followed her order, as quick as a lightning flash. The only one who didn't move was Byung-hoon himself, his form shielding his student, hand gripping his sword tightly. If the soldiers respect this woman, then she can't be trusted as well. "... So the boss is here. Not sure if that's a good thing." He mumbled, glaring straight at the woman.

The woman's lips curved into a smirk, her eyes lingering onto Yeonjun. "Treasure Hunter Byung-hoon." The woman greeted in a cold smile, her intimidating aura flowing through. "I am the advisor of Brunn, Yoonji. Nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! 
> 
> stream life goes on, and stay safe~


	7. deal with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he had no other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update :(( i was drowning in schoolwork haha
> 
> hope u enjoy this chapter!

Silence reigned between the two as Byung-hoon's narrowing gaze focused on Yoonji's sly smirk. There was something in this woman that he can't name. His suspicion grew at the part where the _adviser_ herself came to personally talk to him. There was something going on here. _Just what kind of trouble did Yeonjun get into?_ "And why are you talking to me? Don't tell me you want to be friends?"

A chilly laugh escaped the woman. "I mean, if you want to, I guess we can." She smiled wide, but the feeling in his gut only increased. He could feel his stomach churning, warning him of any wrong move he might do under the scrutiny of the lady. "I've heard a lot about you, Byung-hoon. Can we talk about this situation?" She said with an apologetic smile, but the hunter didn't miss how her gaze gravitated towards his student. Yoonji noticed the hunter's suspicion. "Of course, I promise your disciple will be treated. I also have a lot of questions for him." She added bluntly.

Minutes ticked by, with Byung-hoon not moving an inch. He was analyzing everything--from her twisted words to the way out of this damned country. Slowly, he came to a decision. "Sorry, but I don't accept deals that sound like too good to be true." The hunter barked a laugh at the disappearing smile on the woman's face, replaced by the coldness that he always associated with the north. "That's how all traps are made."

Yoonji shook her head and turned her back on him, walking away for a few steps, and then stopped near a soldier. She looked back at the treasure hunter with a dark expression on her pretty face. "Well, you can live to regret it then. There's only one way to catch a _beat_ without a trap." He didn't notice the soldiers backing away from them, leaving Yoonji and Byung-hoon in the center. 

With an unmatched speed, Yoonji dashed towards the hunter who was surprised at her sudden movement. "You better be ready for this!" She growled, katana slashing towards the old hunter. Byung-hoon dropped Yeonjun gently and unsheathed his large broadsword, blocking the woman's onslaught of attacks. He maneuvered his sword around, knocking the katana from her left hand to leave her with no weapons. 

However, Yoonji has another plan. With unbeatable agility, she used her prosthetic right arm to grab the falling katana. She skidded away, katana twirling in her prosthetic hand. "Never underestimate me, hunter. I'm not an adviser for nothing." She sped towards Byung-hoon, slashing in multiple directions. 

The hunter had enough. He decided to stop the fight, as he really needed to get away from his country and heal his student before his wounds kill him on the spot. Byung-hoon gritted his teeth and focused his power into his sword, and in one powerful swing, he managed to knock Yoonji away from him. A thin crack was heard, due to Yoonji's katana breaking into half.

"Oh? You're just as good as what the rumor says." Yoonji praised, her eyes widened at the display of power he just did. She looked at the broken katana in her hand and discarded it, pieces of silver falling to the ground. She snapped her fingers, and in an instant, a soldier handed her another katana. 

"People hear about me all the way out here?" Even though Byung-hoon was in a situation where his life (and his student) was on the line, he could not bypass the perfect timing to brag about himself. He swung his sword around as a warning to those who wanted to fight him: Yoonji included. "I'm quite proud of that. I should have a little party."

"I agree with that." Yoonji casually added to the hunter's joking remark. Her cat-like eyes swerved again over to the unconscious form of Yeonjun, laying not too far behind Byung-hoon. "But I think the party will be much, much better if your student can join you." After that statement, the soldiers drew their own weapons, ready for a fight as the hunter pointed his sword threateningly at the lady's face. 

Yoonji rolled her eyes at the sudden movement and raised her hands in mock defeat, also signaling the others to back down. "Fine, I'll back off a little here. It's not good for me to have an enemy as powerful as you." The hunter clicked his tongue and sheathed his sword, picking up Yeojun after, careful to not touch any of his wounds. "This is a deal. I'll give you a chance to save your student. But once you are done with the treatment, you must bring him back." The black-haired lady offered.

"What do you want?" The hunter asked bluntly. He doesn't have time for any of this woman's riddles. 

"I told you," Yoonji stressed. "I have business with your disciple. With his body injured like that..." She made a humming sound as her eyes trained over Yeonjun's body. "... He's in no shape to be tortured. It's a win-win situation, don't you think?" The way she said this with unnerving calmness had the hunter wanting to punch her face.

The hunter stood still, his back turned at Yoonji. If he denied her request, both of them will be dead before they could even reach the borders. "... Fine." The woman smiled serenely at Byung-hoon's decision. The hunter sighed in defeat and looked forlornly at Yeonjun. "I'll accept the deal." He said and ruffled the kid's hair.

**_END OF SECTION 1: VAGABOND'S STAR_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh the end of section 1!!!
> 
> section 2 begins the next chapter, tysm for reading!!


	8. meetings with acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no matter how brave a hunting dog is, it can't beat the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> start of section 2~

**_SECTION 2: INHERITED POWER_ **

A laugh bubbled from his throat as he walked inside a room where he wanted to start the meeting. He recalled the news he received: Yoonji's fight. _Interesting... It's very interesting..._ Yoonji started here in Brunn as an adviser to the former King of Brunn. But now that the King's dead and was replaced by his daughter, the new Queen, it was quite entertaining to watch Yoonji act like she still has the power to operate. Once he entered the room, he stopped in his tracks when his eyes caught sight of a long-haired blonde girl, staring out the window. "Ah, you're already here, Jennie." He exclaimed with surprise.

Jennie sighed at the mention of her name and gave the man behind her an irritated look. "Why do we have to be up so early..." She complained.

The man blinked in utter surprise and looked out the window: is it _that_ early? "Well, then let me just say I admire your diligence." He mumbled and patted her on the shoulder. He leaned his head closer to her ear. In a condescending tone, he added: "So glad I don't have to keep watch of you like a dog."

However, Jennie only smirked at the man's sentence. She wasn't called the Queen's bodyguard just to be intimidated by some guard dog. "Yes, anything is better than being hounded by you." She walked farther from the man, crossing her arms. "What are you up to this time?"

The man was about to answer, but before he could, a voice ripped through their conversation. "I also think it's too much to start working so early, Jae." Jennie and Jae directed their gaze towards the Queen of Brunn who was casually striding towards them, two guards flanked behind her. 

Jae chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm always ready to move for Brunn." He smirked at the Queen, and Jennie rolled her eyes behind him at the obvious show of flattery.

"Honestly, it's not good to see you." The Queen admitted, sitting on a chair she pulled out, the guards unmoving at the door. The Queen hummed and analyzed the look on Jae's face. Yup, she knew that look. "When you make that face... I know it means blood."

"But this time, you will be satisfied." Jae's grin turned ferocious as he remembered the news he received earlier. "Because the prey right now is Yoonji."

One of the Queen's eyebrows raised in complete surprise at the name that fell out of the man's lips. Then slowly, her eyes narrowed into slits. "... Explain." She demanded, jaw tightening. Jennie leaned against a pole, she was curious about how this meeting will turn out.

Jae cleared his throat and began storytelling. "Recently, Yoonji came into contact with a suspicious outsider at the border. But things didn't go as she hoped. She let the captured go, even when she lost several soldiers during the capture. It's _very_ suspicious." He emphasized. The Queen uttered nothing, analyzing the statements in her head. "If we can find the outsider, we can figure out what Yoonji is up to. You've been suspicious of Yoonji for some time now, aren't you?"

The Queen refused to reply to that statement and asked instead. "Any information about the outsider?"

Jae let out a breath at the obvious deflection. "I've already checked. It's a Treasure Hunter named Byung-hoon--"

"Byung-hoon?" The Queen's eyes widened at the mention of the name. _What is he doing here?_

Jae was taken aback at her reaction. Do they have a history? "Do you know him? Then I'll try to be as nice as possible."

The Queen huffed. "You better keep that promise." She sighed and leaned on her chair, shoulders sagging in relief. "No matter how brave a _hunting dog_ is, he can't beat the beast."

Jae laughed and sauntered out of the room. "I'm well aware, of course. I know it very well." Before he could reach the doorway, he gave the Queen a sly look. "So, could you untie my leash?"

♪♪

"I heard she should be around here..." Byung-hoon mumbled in irritation, he kept getting weird looks from the villagers for carrying an unconscious boy. He groaned and walked faster, looking for a house that he hoped she would be in. Then, at last, he found it. Pinkish wooden doors, her signature sign. "Are we here?" He ran closer to the house, fists ready to bang the door. "Hey, Jihyo!"

Because of the incessant banging, the person living inside the house opened the door quickly. The woman, Jihyo, was surprised at seeing the person who was knocking aggressively at her door. "Oh, what a surprise, long time no see!" She exclaimed.

"I want to catch up too, but this is not the time," Byung-hoon told her and showed her the unconscious boy he has been carrying. Jihyo's eyes widened at the sight of the injuries marring the boy's skin. "Take a look at him, can you save him?"

Jihyo hummed. She snatched Yeonjun away from the hunter's arms, placing him on a chair outside her house as she examined him from head to toe. "Body is completely broken. The bones, muscles, even his insides are all distorted." She gave the hunter a glare. "I'm curious how he's still alive. Any normal person would've died twice--"

The sudden halt of her sentence confused Byung-hoon. "What's wrong?" He asked the woman.

Jihyo didn't reply, but he could hear the mumbles she lets out of her lips. "... I don't think this was hidden on purpose. Then it would be right to assume that the time is not yet ripe. This is also fate."

"What's with that crazy speech?" Byung-hoon asked, an eyebrow raised. "I just need to know if you can save him."

Jihyo hummed again and smiled mystically at the hunter. "Let's get out of here first." She glanced at the neighboring houses surrounding her home and pulled the two inside. "We have too many eyes around here."

The door closed shut.


	9. white flower seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the way that the white flower seeds has more harmful effects than benefits and was still recognized as a high-class medicine stumped me.

Jihyo felt multiple thoughts running over her head. _What had happened to that kid? For him to be injured in this way that even doctors would deem him as dead... he must've angered something bad._ She heaved a sigh and led the treasure hunter and his student over to a part of her humble house: a greenhouse.

The greenhouse isn't like the usual. What differs it from others is the sparkling lake in the middle. Waterlilies floated around serenely, slightly disturbed at the entrance of Jihyo and Byung-hoon. "Put him down carefully." Jihyo wasted no time in ordering him. Byung-hoon gave her a look before giving in and laying the kid down on the surface of the lake, his injured body floating on top of it. She needs to examine him once more to get a clear diagnosis.

Byung-hoon stepped aside to let the woman have a clear view of the sleeping student. Jihyo took a deep breath and swung her fan in a cross sign before going on a full circle, starting the process. As she began her movements, the water below Yeonjun glowed in a light pink color, decorated with runes and ancient letters as Jihyo danced in place. After a few seconds of dancing, Jihyo stopped, prompting the water to stop glowing and leaving Yeonjun in a plain lake once more.

Byung-hoon blinked at the sudden halt. He cleared his throat to ease the awkwardness he felt. "So? Can you save him?"

Jihyo replied nothing, only staring at Yeonjun with an indescribable emotion etched on her face. "Too much time has passed already." She said. "Any normal way to bring him back will surely leave him paralyzed." She flicked her fan open and used it on the waterlilies to drive them away from the body.

Byung-hoon muttered under his breath, mulling the choices n his head. Suddenly, the sentence Jihyo said echoed in his head. "Any normal way you say?" He asked. "Sounds like you have another way."

Jihyo stopped moving her fan and laughed at him. "You know me so well." She approached the man and pulled seeds out of her pocket. White pearly seeds with a golden tinge to them was the best description for this unusual object. "You're right, I have another way. If we use this, it changes the story."

Byung-hoon was a treasure hunter. Since he has treasure hunting as work, rest assured that he knew every single thing that might be seen as unknown to normal civilians or even royals. "That's white flower seeds!" He exclaimed in surprise. He heard of them, but he had never gotten ahold of them, as it was the greatest treasure of Shirosaku, the secretive group of people who were rumored to be in contact with spirits. He should've expected that Jihyo would think of them in a different way, given that these seeds had a medicinal yet magical property to them. As another second passed, he realized that Jihyo was the former leader of the Shirosaku. Of course, she has it.

Jihyo, however, looked at him in shock. "I'm suspicious of how you know about this..." Given that it was only a secret in their group, of course, he would know about this. Anything that can be a treasure was embedded in this man's mind. "But you're right. I'm going to plant this in his body. If he's lucky, he will survive."

"And if he's not lucky?"

Jihyo gave him a look that shows him the recent dealings she had with people who took this and weren't lucky enough. It always ended in agony and tragedy. "He will either die or end up becoming a monster. The choice is up to you." She wanted Byung-hoon to think through this carefully. White flower seeds weren't a thing to be trifled with, a simple seed can destroy one's life.

Like she had expected, he accepted the offer pretty quickly. "That's better than being paralyzed," Byung-hoon answered with a shrug. "So what's the price? I'm not the nicest guy, but I'm not bad enough to take Shirosaku's treasure for free."

Jihyo let out a laugh. "Let's call it an investment."

"Investment?"

"Yes." Jihyo smiled, her eyes crinkling with hidden laughter. "Investment to overcome the great waves of fate that will arrive." She sounded mystic as always, so the treasure hunter just ignored her cryptic message.

"Sounds like you know something." Byung-hoon gave her a critical eye, yet ignored it as the lady began to approach Yeonjun, still floating above the water. With a flick of her fan, the wind started to gather inside the greenhouse even though it is a closed area. The mystery never fails to impress the hunter.

The waterlilies earlier got caught in the strong winds, flying up in mid-air and surrounding Yeonjun at Jihyo's demand. She opened her hand, grabbed one of the seeds in her pocket, and released it directly into the strong winds, allowing it to do its job. Within a minute, the wind stopped flowing, the waterlilies falling down to the ground, the seed successfully planted inside Yeonjun. Jihyo sighed in relief. It was finished.

For a second time, the hunter was stumped. He didn't know that it was planted like that... he expected it to be a lot more. "That was easier than I thought. Is this really okay?"

"Just 'okay'?" Jihyo huffed and flicked her fan, closing it. "It's the finest on the continent, the greatest medicine of Shirosaku." She added, the wind surrounding the boy started to speed up. "Even some kings wouldn't be able to afford this treatment."

Byung-hoon grunted and left the waters, shoving a few floating water lilies along the way. _They're still floating?_ "Yeah, I know. Thanks. But these white seeds aren't just a potent tonic, are they?"

Jihyo laughed, he knew so much than she had expected. "Officially, yes." She replied mysteriously. "Its miraculous power could even resurrect the dead. It's most noted, however, for its ability to make the person who took it a living seal."

"A seal?" Byung-hoon stopped, is it just him or did the ground started shaking?

"People who took it was because of their power out of control. Sometimes, it turns them into mindless demons. Once the seed absorbs it all, the treatment will be comp--" The ground shook even harder, prompting the woman to stop her sentence as she stared in horror at the disturbed lake.

Yeonjun's body was floating in mid-air, the winds sped up so much that it was harder to even move correctly. Jihyo stared wide-eyed at the light above his body. It glowed in a bright orange, with eerily black tendrils wrapping it up. "Yeonjun!" The hunter ran back to the waters, yet he was held back by Jihyo. The way Yeonjun's body was reacting to the seed... He wasn't just bruised and broken. He had an ancient power in his body. It is acting out of control, overpowering the effects of the seed. If it overpowered it, he might never heal, or worse.

"That kid was something, Byung-hoon." Jihyo gritted. "I didn't know he had this kind of power within him, where did it come from? No, it doesn't matter." She began to mumble quickly, completely focused on how to solve this problem. "There was never a power who managed to overpower the effects of the seal. Everyone strong enough turned into a monster--"

"Whatever you're talking about can wait, just tell me what to do!" Byung-hoon yelled, snapping her out of her intense muttering. 

"White flower seeds respond to someone with an entirely different energy!" She told him. "We need blood from someone with energy different from him to stabilize it!"

"That's all you need?" The hunter smirked and pulled out a small dagger and injured his fingers. With a grunt, he touched the glowing ball above Yeonjun, feeling the heat of his student's power.

"Stay focused. Don't let your mind get overwhelmed." Jihyo took a deep breath and moved her hand in a circle, summoning spells directly above Yeonjun and Byung-hoon. "Now, I can finish this!" She focused, the small water lilies surrounding the two as the wind glowed into a light blue. 

She hoped it will be enough to save the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry for not updating the last two weeks T T
> 
> i was drowning in endless projects... so i hoped you had enjoyed this chapter bc i finally finished all of my projects, yay!
> 
> edit: i will probably not update another chapter until january comes (a break of sorts), but don't worry, i'll come back soon~


	10. awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he wasn't the only one that's been hibernating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for 2 months!! TT_TT I was drowning with a mountain of works--but I'm back!! woooooo
> 
> thank you for sticking up with me until now~

The two didn't know how long this will take. How long will the magic continue to shake out of control? After who knows how many minutes it took, thankfully, the wind surrounding Yeonjun slowly died down, his body falling gently to the calming lake below.

Jihyo released a relieved sigh as if a giant burden was removed from her. "The energy is now under control." The woman told the old hunter, whose posture was still locked in place, wariness seeping into his form as he stared at his bloody hand with doubt. He gave Jihyo a raised eyebrow, prompting her to raise both of her hands up. "I swear it on the name of Shirosaku." She promised.

She looked back down at the floating figure of Yeonjun. Jihyo shook her head. "But I can't help it with this arm," She told Byung-hoon, kneeling beside the young hunter and gingerly raising Yeonjun's right arm, still colored black. She released it back and stood again, opening her fan. "Until he can control his power perfectly, he'll have to bear the inconvenience."

Byung-hoon grunted. "As long as he's alive. It's too much to wat more than that. I'm sure he thinks so too." He sent Jihyo a look of gratefulness. She really is a trusted friend of his.

"Don't worry," Jihyo flicked her fan, summoning a slight gust of wind in the warm lake. The water lilies moved a little, disturbed by her slight movement. "He will still be able to use that strange power for a short duration. If he can control it, that is." She snapped her fan close. "I'll tell you how to unleash the seal, and you can tell him later when he wakes up. But for now, I'll go and get some herbs and bandages for that arm." She nodded towards the hunter.

A few minutes later, Byung-hoon was napping on some bench, with Yeonjun resting on another bench near him, his arm in a sling.

"Psst."

Byung-hoon knitted his eyebrows in irritation. But he ignored the call and went still in his seat, still wanting the rest he needed.

"Are you the hunter named Byung-hoon?" The hunter snapped his eyes wide open. As soon as he did, he came face to face with a man--he looks normal like any other person. But the only thing that separates him from the other is the large scythe that he held behind his posture. The man, seeing that the hunter is awake, made a very large grin on his otherwise serene face. After a few seconds of Byung-hoon staring straight at the man looming over him, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The man sighed. "I see... It is indeed quite rude to wake someone up, so I will just ask the patient beside you." Just as the man was about to step closer to Yeonjun, Byung-hoon held a hand out, stopping him in place.

The hunter opened one eye and glared at the man. "You're annoying. Just the type I hate."

The man took a step back as the hunter stood from his seat, massaging his numb arm from a long nap. He sniggered at Byung-hoon's remark and tipped his hat in greeting. "Accurate analysis. So I suggest we get right to the point." His face immediately turned into a serious one--all traces of playfulness long gone. "You just made a scene with Yoonji. What happened?"

"I've never heard of that name. Is that all you have to do?" Byung-hoon snapped back. His nap was interrupted just for this kind of question?

Instead of getting irritated by the hunter's rude reply, the man's eyes crinkled in amusement. "I don't hate people like you. The greater the challenge, the more rewarding it will be." He quoted, obviously living for this type of fight. "But I hope you don't tempt me too much. I'm trying my best to follow orders."

"Orders..." Byung-hoon let out a hum of knowledge. Brunn doesn't have that many nobles, so if one person approached you saying they're under orders, it means the Queen ordered them. "A man like you is a soldier of Brunn... Lisa must be having a hard time."

"I'm here under the orders of 'Lisa' that you speak of," The man spoke through gritted teeth as his hand slowly moved to his scythe. "In other words, you're not _my_ prey yet."

Byung-hoon barked a laugh. "I'm curious. What will happen if I become a 'prey'? because I'm a hunter too." He challenged, irritating the man even more.

"You have a hot temper. It's obvious on what I should do." The man spoke with venom. His eyes drifted to Yeonjun, his grin widening even more. "I'll kill the patient behind you. I'll dig up every weakness that you have. But I won't kill you per Lisa's request. So, what do you say?" The man cocked his head, waiting for the answer to come.

Byung-hoon looked at him in the eyes, barely concealed anger drifting through them. "I'm gonna knock you down."

In an instant, the two exchanged attacks--Byung-hoon with his large broadsword and the man with his scythe. A man like him should be easy to take down, but for some strange reason, Byung-hoon couldn't keep up with him. Maybe because the man is too fast. Or he is too slow? He defended himself every turn, barely even attacking the other as he was focused on trying not to get himself killed. 

The man let out a snort. "The wounded beast is dying..." He taunted, further aggravating the old hunter. "How long will you last?" He asked. He immediately swiped his head back to avoid getting hit with the large sword, his hat moving a little.

"If you're so curious, then why don't you come at the beast himself?" Byung-hoon spoke and attacked again.

The man evaded each of his attacks, disappearing in one place and appearing in another with dark-green smoke. "I may not look like it, but I'm a faithful servant. I told you, I won't kill you." As soon as he let out those words, he disappeared again and appeared behind Yoenjun, scythe poised to cut the kid's head off.

"I will say the same to you!" A large broadsword was hurtling towards the man at great speeds, prompting him to take a step back from the injured kid. "I will protect him even if I die!"

The man disappeared and appeared again, this time few steps in front of Byung-hoon. Laughter bubbled in his throat. "This is it. This is it!" Byung-hoon took a step back, unnerved at the man's seemingly insane laughs. "I didn't know I was thinking wrong since the beginning."

"Are you out of your mind? I thought you were from the start." Byung-hoon spoke with apprehension, gripping his sword tighter.

But the man wasn't even acknowledging him, he was still grinning crazily, eyes wide. "At first I thought you were the one who caused trouble with Yoonji. Actually, it wouldn't have been wrong. A man like you wouldn't accept other people's suggestions. That's the same case with Yoonji. She never forgives obstacles! I know that very well."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I know. None of this makes sense. All of this is illogical." He gave the hunter a lazy grin as he lifted a slender finger to point at Yeonjun. "But all of it will make sense if you put the patient behind you into the picture." Byung-hoon flinched.

The man continued, his grin slowly turning into a frown, eyes furrowing. "Yoonji had business with that kid. But he was dying, so she couldn't do anything. So Yoonji handed the patient over to you. She knew you'll save him at all costs."

The hunter was speechless, weirded out by the point that this man perfectly predicted everything that happened up to this point. "That's a wild guess. to the point that it is not worth answering." He deflected.

The man grinned again, gripping his scythe tighter. "We will find out if it was just a wild guess. I'll show you myself!" Without a second thought, the man launched himself towards the sleeping kid, scythe posied out to kill.

As the man was closer to the kid than Byung-hoon, he had a headstart. The old man's fear ran wildly, hand outstretched towards his apprentice. "No! Yeonjun!" Yet he couldn't take a step anymore, his exhaustion taking a toll on him as he watched the man running towards Yeonjun. He raised the scythe...

Yeonjun's eyes snapped open.

In an instant, a force struck the man and threw him away. He dragged the scythe on the ground to keep himself steady, grinning at the large smoke that covered the area from the force. The birds that are perched on a nearby tree flew away. "... You weren't the only one that's been hibernating, kid." The man grinned ferociously, excited at the new player in the game. Footsteps can be heard, and as the smoke clears out, there was Yeonjun, standing and glaring at the man. 

Yeonjun yawned and massaged his neck with his free hand. "Someone was making quite a ruckus." He drawled. As soon as he finished talking, his eyes glowed a bit of orange, and a gust of wind shortly formed, immediately disappearing after a second. Bits of lightning-like energy crackled around him as he forced himself into a fighting position. 

"Thanks for waking me up."

**Author's Note:**

> i might only be able to update every week (or 2 per week) since studies :((
> 
> to any readers out there who saw a mistake in any of my chapters, feel free to point it out! i want improve my writing skills ^_^ (according to a reader, apparently it's called constructive criticism haha)
> 
> stay safe~
> 
> you can talk to me at @kaminariii1!


End file.
